Sería un Alivio
by Yuichiro
Summary: Adrien Agreste piensa en quein podría ser su Lady, llegando a una conclusion que no esperaba. Primer fic puramente de este fandom.


\- Quizás una chica de otra escuela…

Adrien agreste estaba en medio de una gran plaza viendo pasar a todas las chicas que podrían asemejarse en lo mínimo a Ladybug. Hace poco sus sesiones de modelaje se habían interrumpido por problemas de la administración y tenía unas pocas tardes libres, las cuales aprovechaba con sus amigos…

 ** _Y sin embargo…_**

Ese día había decidió declinar una invitación de Max a su hogar a jugar videojuegos con él y Nino, solo por sentarse en medio de una plaza a ver chicas caminar, imaginándolas en un ajustado traje de látex rojo brillante y con un antifaz a juego.

 ** _Le alegraba que nadie oyese eso._**

 ****Luego de un tiempo simplemente había decidido que quería conocer un poco más a su compañera, más esto no era posible. Ladybug, aun y cuando había reconocido que Chat Noir era un gran amigo. Seguía reacia a darle algún indicio de su vida. Plagg le había dicho que no se metiera mucho en eso.

 ** _¡Pero es que no podía!_**

Ya había pasado por todas las posibles chicas de su clase, de su escuela, y todas, habían o, sido akumatizadas, o, en su defecto, vistas con Ladybug. Y eso simplemente lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pensó en Alya, pero al haber estado presente con él y Ladybug en ocasiones, su descarte fue inmediato, lo mismo con Sabrina, akumatizada, Juleka, Akumatizada, Clhoe, vista con Ladybug y, akumatizada además, y la lista seguía.

\- _Quizás nunca la conozca…_ \- Pensó sin ganas dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás en el borde de la banca donde estaba.

Y sus ojos se toparon con unos azules regresándole la vista.

\- Ma…

\- Hola Adrien- Interrumpió la chica, con un tonó seguro.

No era Marinette como él pensaba, sino Kagami.

 ** _Ignoro como pudo su inesperada desilusión._**

\- Hola Kagami- Suspiro sonriendo y regresando el saludo.

\- Parece que esperabas ver a alguien más.

\- La verdad no- Rebatió mientras ella se sentaba a su lado- Solo creí que eras Marinette por un segundo.

\- ¿Marinette? No pensé que fuésemos tan parecidas.

\- Mientes.

\- Claro que lo hago.

Ambos rieron. Kagami era una gran chica, lejos de la esgrima, al igual que él, solo quería relajarse y tener unos amigos. La había visto algunas pocas veces con Alya y las chicas mientras pasaba con su auto por el Sena o por algún otro sitio.

\- ¿En qué tanto pensabas?- Interrumpió ella su línea de pensamiento.

\- Solo trataba de figurar quien sería Ladybug.

No se molestó en ocultar, Kagami también se había vuelto parte de la gran comunidad de fans de la heroína, no había nada de raro en lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Oh ¿Alguna sospechosa?

\- Ni una- Contestó divertido, explicándole sus puntos anteriores de descarte- Así que creí que sería alguien de alguna otra escuela.

\- Mmm…- Kagami proceso la información unos segundos antes de hablar- Entiendo lo que dices, pero, he hablado antes con los chicos de tu clase, inclusive con algunos de los clubes de esgrima, y ninguno recuerda a Marinette con Ladybug.

\- Yo la recuerdo, fue cuando una de nuestras compañeras se volvió un villano con poderes sobre el tiempo- Le comentó, ignorando el escalofrió que sintió esa vez que estuvo por desaparecer borrado del tiempo mismo.

\- ¿Poderes sobre el tiempo?

\- Si- Adrien rio un poco al recordarlo- Aparentemente podía volver en el tiempo, creo que Ladybug fue arrastrada en uno de sus viajes.

\- Adrien- Él la miro, Kagami parecía especialmente seria- Si Ladybug estuvo viajando en el tiempo como dices, y la única vez que se le vio a Marinette con ella fue en esa ocasión ¿No crees que…?

Una bocina interrumpió a la chica, la limusina roja de Kagami llego y ella suspiro despidiéndose sin decir una palabra más, dejando a Adrien con una línea de pensamiento a medias.

Si la única vez que vio a Ladybug y Marinette juntas fue durante el evento de Timebreaker ¿Qué? Kagami parecía haber decifrado algo. Pero él era incapaz de decir que. Estuvo sentado un par de minutos, en silencio, hasta que sintió una gota en su cabeza. Miro al cielo.

 ** _Juvia…_**

Y justo ese día el gorila no andaba alrededor por un encargo de su padre. Suspiro resignado a mojarse, más las gotas no siguieron cayendo sobre él. Levanto la vista, curioso.

 ** _Y solo vio azul._**

Uno preocupado, limpió y puro… Solo pudo pensar que era bonito. Entonces se topó con el rostro de Marinette, algo rojo y contraído por alguna emoción, pero era Marinette.

\- Hola Adrien…- Logró decir luego de un par de balbuceos- ¿E-Estas bi-bi-bi-bien?

\- Si, gracias por esto Marinette- Le dijo señalando al paraguas mientras se levantaba de la banca- No tengo uno hoy.

\- No te preocupes…- Le dijo bajo, mirando al suelo.

Se sintió un poco enternecido por esa imagen, luego noto las bolsas que cagaba la chica.

\- ¿Saliste de compras?

\- Ah.. Si- La timidez de Marinette pareció menguar- Estoy haciendo unos diseños y tuve que venir por tela a una tienda de aquí cerca.

\- Deja que te ayude- No espero respuesta y tomo las bolsas, rozando levemente sus manos.

 ** _Y su corazón latió un poco más rápido._**

\- Gra-Gracias…

\- ¿Caminamos juntos?- Ofreció caballeroso- Te acompaño a casa.

\- ¿N-no e-es mo-mo-molestía…?

\- Para nada.

Caminaron en silencio, sintiendo el flujo de la lluvia sobre ellos, Adrien con las bolsas de Marinette y la misma con el paraguas.

\- ¿Qué hacías en la plaza… Solo?- Escuchó de su acompañante.

\- Solo pensaba… En quien podría ser Ladybug.

\- Oh…- Se hizo silencio- ¿Y a que concusión llegaste?

Adrien rio, explicándole las cosas que hasta el momento lo habían llevado a descartar a sus compañeras, excluyéndola a ella. Marinette parecía interesada en lo que decía, y eso era raro, pues a no muchas personas les gustaba escuchar cosas tan extrañas como las que en ese momento estaba describiendo.

 **** ** _Marinette era en definitiva una gran amiga._**

\- Ya veo…- Ella sonrió mirando de nuevo al frente, él la observo un poco más, notando como sus orejas y mejillas se volvían rojizos- ¿Si fuera yo…?

\- ¿Eh?

Se detuvo y ella igual, Marinette no se dignaba a mirarlo, y él, no reaccionaba realmente, solo estaba parado ahí.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Marinette?

\- N-No fu-fue na-nada…

\- Por favor Marinette- La interrumpió- Quiero oírlo.}

\- Y… Y si…- Ella tomó aire, apenas noto que le costaba respirar- ¿Y… Si fuera yo…? Ladybug, quiero decir.

\- Marinette…- Susurró y antes de pensar.

 ** _Respondió._**

\- Eso sería un alivio.

Ella parpadeo antes de dirigirle la mirada, entonces fue que pensó lo que dijo, pero antes de poder decir algo más, sintió unos brazos alrededor de él.

 ** _Estaban frente a la casa de Marinette._**

Tom y Sabine los jalaron dentro del lugar. Asegurándose de que ambos entrasen en calor y llenando a Adrien de dulces y cosas que ellos mismo podían preparar y prácticamente ordenándole quedarse hasta que parece la lluvia. Marinette no tuvo tiempo de volver a hablarle sobre el tema, y él no pudo pensar realmente en eso, sino, hasta que se estuvo yendo.

Entonces las palabras que había dicho resonaban en su mente. ¿Por qué sería un alivio que Marinette fuese Ladybug? Seguía repitiendo en su mente la misma duda, las mismas incógnitas.

 ** _Y comprendió._**

Más que otra cosa, le gustaba a idea de que fuese Marinette. Le gustó la idea de que la chica del traje y antifaz moteado fuese ella. No tenía claro porque, pero le gustaba esa idea, era cálido, tranquilizador, esa idea le daba…

\- Paz…- Susurró llegando la mansión agreste ¿Cuánto había caminado sin darse cuenta?

Se metió a su habitación y Plagg voló hasta su queso. Más el solo se dejó caer con calma y sonriente en su cama.

\- ¿Y ahora que te ocurre?

\- Nada Plagg, nada.

No le diría sus conjeturas por el momento. Más que nada porque el incidente de Timebreaker seguía presente.

 **** ** _Ahora le molestaba que fuese así._**

Por el momento se quedaría en paz sin tratar de averiguar quién era realmente Ladybug… por lo menos un par de días. Y gozaría, aun si era de forma inconsciente, de la posibilidad.

 _ **De que Marinette pudiese ser su Lady.**_

 ** _Este vendría a ser el primer fic que hago de este fandom que no iinvolucra a mis OC (Esto es en amino, pueden buscarlo si quieren) Y la verdad me gusto. Ignore las ideas generales de que Adrien tiene una imagen genial de Marinette por el simple hecho de que no parecía algo real para este personaje._**

 ** _Si quieres alguna especie de secuela, coméntenmelo, estare esperando sus Reviw._**

 ** _Para aquellos que me siguen en los Fandoms de Gravity Falls y Star vs the forces of evil, aun no me olvido de ustedes, simplemente estoy tomando un tiempo por varias situaciones personales._**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3_**

 ** _(La imagen no me pertenece)_**


End file.
